


Das Innerste nach außen

by Elinetha (Regenengel)



Category: Winnetou - Karl May
Genre: Challenge Response, Deutsch | German, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Inside Out (2015) References, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regenengel/pseuds/Elinetha
Summary: Fünf Drabbles, die erzählen, wie es im Inneren der Blutsbrüder aussieht.Beitrag zum "Alles steht Kopf"-Drabbleprojekt von Kleinstadtfuchs.





	Das Innerste nach außen

**Author's Note:**

> Die folgenden fünf Drabbles habe ich für das Projekt „Alles steht Kopf“ von Kleinstadtfuchs geschrieben, das ihr im Projekte-Forum auf fanfiktion.de nachlesen könnt: https://forum.fanfiktion.de/t/38637/1 . Der Aufruf ist an den gleichnamigen Pixar-Film von 2015 (Originaltitel: Inside Out) angelehnt, in welchem es, grob gesagt, um die fünf Emotionen Angst, Kummer, Wut, Ekel und Freude geht. In möglichst dieser Reihenfolge sollte zu den genannten Emotionen jeweils ein Drabble kreiert werden. In meinem Fall erzählen sie chronologisch eine Geschichte.
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Angst **

Lachend wand ich mich unter seinen Händen hindurch; Fingerspitzen streiften meine Schulter, bekamen mich aber nicht zu fassen. Zwei kräftige Züge brachten mich ans rettende Ufer. „Gewonnen!“

Winnetou war dicht hinter mir. Mit beiden Händen strich er sich die nassen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. „Scharlih schwimmt wie der Otter.“

Mein Blick glitt über seine angespannten Bauchmuskeln nach unten, bevor ich es verhindern konnte. Himmel! Rasch wandte ich mich ab. Mein Herz raste. Hatte er etwas bemerkt? Das durfte nicht sein! Warum war ich so unvorsichtig gewesen?

Als ich aufsah, traf mich sein Blick und mir wurde kalt. Winnetou wusste es!

** Kummer **

Ich konnte Winnetou nicht länger unter die Augen treten. Er war mein Freund, mein Bruder, und ich hatte sein Vertrauen schamlos betrogen.

Nein, nicht schamlos. Ich schämte mich ins Bodenlose. Aber was nützte das? Es war geschehen, es ließ sich nicht rückgängig machen.

Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen. Hatte ich ernsthaft geglaubt, meine Gefühle vor ihm verheimlichen zu können? Ich hatte ihn nicht verlieren wollen, hatte den bloßen Gedanken daran, mich von ihm fernzuhalten, nicht ertragen. Und nun würde er es sein, der sich abwandte, angewidert und voller Verachtung. Er würde mich fortschicken und ich verdiente es nicht anders.

** Wut **

„Scharlih bricht auf? Ohne Abschiedsgruß?“

„Ich komme dir nur zuvor. Ich habe dir schon genug zugemutet.“

„Zugemutet? Wie solltest du mir etwas zugemutet haben, wenn du doch alles vor mir verborgen hast?“

„Was hätte ich denn sonst tun sollen?“

„Vertraust du Winnetou so wenig?“

„Ich wollte dich schützen!“

„Winnetou will diesen Schutz nicht, Winnetou will die Wahrheit!“

„Die Wahrheit? Was willst du denn hören, Winnetou? Dass ich schwach bin und feige und mich der niedersten Gefühle für dich nicht erwehren kann? Dass ich deine edle Freundschaft nicht verdiene und überhaupt die Freundschaft keines Menschen?“

„Scharlih …“

„Lass mich endlich in Ruhe!“

** Ekel **

_Wie Schneeflocken schweben seine Fingerspitzen über meine erhitzte Haut und jagen einen Schauer darüber. Sein Haar streicht über meinen Bauch, seine Lippen liebkosen mich zärtlich. Wie von selbst biegt mein Körper sich ihm entgegen, seine Hände umfangen mein Gesicht._

_„Winnetou, bitte …“_

_Er lacht leise, sein Atem kitzelt in meinem Ohr. Süßeste Verzweiflung rieselt durch meinen Körper._

_„Bitte …“ _

_„Was wünscht Scharlih sich?“, flüstert er rau._

_Was ich mir wünsche? Was ich …_

_…_

Keuchend fuhr ich aus dem Schlaf. Kalter Schweiß stand mir auf der Stirn und meine Hand befand sich an einer Stelle, wo sie gewiss nicht hingehörte. Augenblicklich wurde mir übel.

** Freude **

Im Glanz der aufgehenden Sonne stand er wie gemalt. Natürlich war er mir gefolgt. „Winnetou schuldet dir noch eine Antwort.“

Verständnislos sah ich ihn an.

„Du wolltest wissen, was ich hören möchte“, erklärte er.

Mich seinem Blick zu entziehen, war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.

„Ich möchte hören, dass du wünschst, wir könnten mehr sein als Blutsbrüder. Dass du eine Liebe für mich im Herzen trägst, die dich wünschen lässt, wir lebten in einer freieren Welt. So wie Winnetou es sich wünscht.“

Mein Herz stolperte und der kleine, trotzige Hoffnungsfunke, der darin gewohnt hatte, wuchs zu einem unaufhaltsamen Feuer der Freude.

**Author's Note:**

> Mein Schreibprogramm zählt die berühmten drei Punkte („…“) übrigens als Wort. Ich tue das nicht.


End file.
